Eien
by KeyshaLaudya
Summary: "Cinta pertama melambangkan cinta sejati, dan cinta sejati melambangkan cinta abadi. Apa kau mempercayainya?" Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger [Riren-Rivaere] Baca chapter selanjutnya di Wattpad


"Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari gerbang sekolah.

Yang dipanggil namanya segera mempercepat larinya.

Begitu sampai didepan gerbang ia langsung disambut pelukan antusias oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi "Eren Selamat datang! aku merindukanmu, Sangat merindukanmu" Ucap seseorang tersebut dengan mata Shappirenya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar kau akan pindah kemari, Aku benar-benat sangat merindukanmu" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tadaima.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu Armin" jawab Eren tersenyum lembut membalas pelukan sosok yang bernama Armin.

Mereka tak bisa menahan rasa rindunya setelah 7 tahun tak bertemu. Karna suasana sekolah masih sangat pagi dan sepi, jadi santai saja tidak ada yang melihat acara reuni peluk-pelukkan mereka.

"Eren kenapa mendadak sekali mengabariku tentang kepindahanmu? Bukankah kau baru tiba? Kenapa kau langsung bersekolah? Apa kau tidak lelah? kau berangkat diantar siapa? Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu" Mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak berubah Armin, selalu saja over mencemaskanku" Eren terkekeh mendapati pertanyaan beruntun dari Armin, sahabatnya ini tidak berubah sama sekali, sejak kecil Armin memang seperti ini, selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebih "Aku diantar Hannes-san. Tak apa, lagipula salahku yang begitu inginnya berangkat sekolah hari ini, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Eren tersenyum.

Armin tak bisa menahan airmatanya, masih tak percaya sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan ada didepan matanya.

"Oi oi kau masih saja cengeng Armin" Eren terkekeh lagi, lalu mengusap airmata Armin dengan ibu jarinya "segitu rindunya kah ingin bertemu denganku hm?" Godanya, Armin menepuk pelan tangan Eren yang dipipinya

"Tentu saja!" lalu mereka tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kita ke Ruang Kepsek untuk melapor kedatanganmu, dan juga kau harus beristirahan sejenak" Ajak Armin meraih tangan Eren – menyudahi acara reuni mengharukannya, Lalu mereka berjalan menuju Ruang Kepsek.

Oh ya surat-surat kepindahan Eren sudah diurus sebelumnya oleh Hannes-san, jadi Eren hanya perlu mendata dan meresmikan diri sebagai siswa SMA Shiganshina –nama sekolahnya– saja.

"Eren apa kau sudah mengabari Mikasa tentang ini?" tanya Armin

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Eren justru malah balik tanya.

"Ya ampun Eren kau ini.." Armin yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya ini hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau jawabannya Armin, dia selalu mengawasiku, sebelum aku mengabari, dia sudah menghubungiku terlebih dahulu" Eren menghela nafas lelah mengingat Mikasa — satu lagi sahabatnya yang begitu overprotektif terhadapnya.

Armin tertawa yang juga ikut mengingat sifat Mikasa. "Aku jadi penasaran apa dia juga akan ikut pindah kesini"

"Entahlah.. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding"

Armin terbahak mendengarnya, ia benar-benar rindu sosok Mikasa dan berharap mereka bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu

Eren dan Armin terlalu asik membicarakan masalalu-masalalu mereka saat kecil sampai tak terasa sudah sampai didepan Ruang Kepsek

"Sudah sampai ternyata"

"Armin tetap temani aku" pinta Eren.

"Iya Iya tenang saja"

Menarik nafas lalu Eren mengetuk pintu

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Permisi"

"Ya silahkan masuk" Ujar seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Eren membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepala terlebih dahulu sebelum tubuhnya "Selamat pagi Sir."

"Oh Eren Jaeger? Ya selamat pagi nak" ujar Pak Kepsek dengan senyum di wajah berwibawanya.

"Ha'i" Eren berjalan kearah Pak Kepsek, dan di ikuti Armin dibelakang.

"Jadi benar kau Eren?" tanyanya sambil menyuruh dua murid manis itu duduk.

Eren duduk dan menarik Armin –yang terlihat gugup – untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Benar Sir! Saya murid pindahan yang menghubungi Anda kemarin"

Mengangguk, Pak Kepsek dengan Name tag Dot Pixis itu membuka dokumen data Eren dimejanya. Tersenyum lalu menatap Eren

"Selamat datang di SMA Shiganshina"

Tak perlu basa-basi karna Hannes-san sudah mengurus dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau sudah tau namaku bukan? Tentang prestasimu sangat bagus nak, kuharap kau cocok disekolah ini" Sir Pixis mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Eren dengan bonus senyuman manisnya.

"Ha'i Sir! Terimakasih, Mohon bantuannya" Eren berdiri sambil membungkuk, dan diangguki oleh Sir Pixis.

"Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum bell masuk, Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu nak, kau pasti lelah"

"Baik Sir!"

"Dan kau err.. Armin Arlert?"

"Ha'i Sir!" jawab Armin berdiri.

"Bawa Eren ke Ruang Tamu untuk beristirahat"

"Baik Sir!"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Sir." Eren undur diri, dan di ikuti Armin.

——oOo——

"Aahh melelahkan juga" Eren duduk bersandar disofa.

"Baru merasa lelah sekarang?" Armin mendudukan diri disebelah Eren

Eren mengangguk.

"Armin tolong pijatkan kepalaku, aku kurang tidur semalam, jadi sedikit pusing"

"Iya baiklah.." Armin berdiri dan berjalan kearah belakang sofa dimana kepala Eren bersandar.

"Omong-omong Eren.. Kau akan tinggal diapartemen mana?" Armin mulai memijat

"Hm soal itu.." Eren tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Eren?"

Terdengar suara dengkuran halus, Eren tertidur.

Armin hanya tersenyum memaklumi dan melanjutkan pijatannya.

"Oyasumi.."

——oOo——

Diwaktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat , terlihat makhluk cebol *plak Maksudnya makhluk dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata sedang sarapan pagi dimeja makan keluarga, dengan ditemani sosok Pak Tua didepannya.

"Jadi Pak tua ada apa kemari? Kuharap kali ini kau membawa berita bagus!" ujar makhluk ceb– maksudnya makhluk berwajah datar bak teflon tapi tampan itu dengan penekanan kata dibagian akhir.

"Ow ow ow dasar anak kurang ajar! Begitukah caramu memperlakukan orang tua lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ku?" jawab Pak tua dengan nada dramatis

"Tch cukup basa-basinya Pak tua, jangan membuat drama menggelikan seperti itu" ia medelik tajam

"Jangan dingin seperti itu Levi, Tch pantas saja kau selalu jomblo dari orok, sifatmu saja masih seperti itu" sindirnya, tapi iblis cebo- maksudnya berdarah dingin itu terlihat tak peduli.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku tak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadapku, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini Levi, aku tau kau masih kesal padaku karna membohongimu beberapa waktu lalu, tapi percayalah semua yang kulakukan demi dirimu juga"

"Apanya yang demi diriku? Kau menggangguku Pak tua sialan! Kau menelponku saat aku sedang ujian, kau menyuruhku pulang dengan berpura-pura terkena asma seperti orang sekarat–" "–kuharap kau sekarat sungguhan" tandasnya.

"Tch dasar Cebol keparat! Oke aku minta maaf, meskipun kau menyumpahiku begitu tapi kau tetap pulang dan–" sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu perubahan reaksi Levi yang nyatanya masih terlihat datar "–sangat mengkhawatirkanku bukan?" lanjutnya.

Levi mendelik "Percaya diri sekali kau Pak tua sialan! Aku pulang karna kau yang memaksa dan kau mengancam akan memindahkan makam ibu" uhh tsundere coolnya keluar, padahal nyatanya memang khawatir.

Pak tua terkekeh mendengarnya 'Sudah kuduga, meskipun dia durhaka seperti iblis tapi ia sangat menyayangimu Kuchel, bahkan meskipun sudah berbeda dunia dia tetap tidak mau dipisah lagi denganmu, kau benar-benar Ibu yang hebat' Batin Pak tua.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Pak tua? Tidak ada yang lucu"

Berdehem Pak tua mulai bicara serius "Baiklah Levi.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, kali ini aku membawa berita penting, dan berhentilah memanggilku Pak tua aku ini ayahmu!"

"Tch Pak tua, Langsung ke intinya saja, aku tak punya banyak waktu" ucap Levi

"Apa maksudmu tak punya waktu? Apa kau mau mati? Oh tidak Levi, jangan dulu, aku bahkan belum mewariskan bisnisku padamu, ahh tapi tidak apa-apa juga kau mati, aku masih punya Mikasa untu–"

Brakk!! suara meja digebrak

Levi masih duduk, hanya tangannya saja yang melayang mendarat ke meja mahalnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya banyak waktu Pak tua keparat! Kenapa kau selalu membuang-buang waktuku Kenny Ackerman!" Levi mendesis

Melihatnya Pak tua – Kenny Ackerman mendengus "Yare-yare anak muda jaman now memang tak sabaran—" menghela nafas "—baiklah baiklah aku akan bicara langsung keintinya"

"Temanku Grisha, kau ingat orangnya bukan?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Anaknya hari ini pindah kekota ini, Aku menawarkannya untuk menempatkan anaknya untuk tinggal bersamamu"

"Aku tahu aku egois tanpa meminta persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku melakukannya demi dirimu juga, setelah kematian Ibumu kau selalu terlihat suram, kau semakin menjadi anti-sosial, bahkan diumurmu sekarang 17 tahun kau hanya memiliki 2 teman saja" Menghela nafas sebentar Pak tua melanjutkan "Anak Grisha sifatnya bertolak belakangan denganmu, jadi kufikir dengan menempatkannya tinggal bersamamu dia akan mengubah sifatmu dan dapat mengisi kekosongan dihatimu"

"Mengubah sifatku? Tidak masuk akal" ucap Levi

"Kau benar, Tapi aku merasa bahwa dia bisa melakukannya, Sifatnya yang hangat sangat cocok untukmu –" 'Cocok untuk Menghancurkan sifat dinginmu' Lanjutnya dalam hati

Levi masih diam menyimak

"Dia orang yang sangat anggun dan lembut, jadi perlakukanlah dia dengan baik. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan"

"Tch kau tak berhak mengaturku" Levi berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja nakas dekat ruang tamu, mengambil tas dan kunci motornya. Lalu Berjalan kearah pintu, sebelum keluar ia berbalik "Siapa nama anak itu?"

Kenny menyeringai "Kau akan tau disekolah nanti"

"Tch menyebalkan" lalu keluar, Levi menaiki motor gedenya. dengan mengenakan seragamnya yang rapih, kacamata hitam, dan terakhir helm balap, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sangat gagah.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolah, Levi terngiang kata-kata Ayahnya, Ia juga merasa bahwa semua yang dikatakan Pak tua sialan itu benar adanya, Selama ini ia memang merasa selalu hampa, meskipun ia memiliki banyak kekayaan dan mampu membeli apapun yang ia inginkan tapi ia tidak pernah merasa puas.

Apa ini yang Pak tua sialan itu sebut kekosongan hati? Tapi menggantikan posisi Ibu dengan seorang bocah? Bukankah Sangat tidak mungkin?

Tapi kusojiji.. aku terima tantanganmu! Buktikan bahwa pemikiranmu itu benar!

—Dimension Ackerman—

Hatcuuuuh...

"Tch cebol sialan dia pasti sedang membicarakanku"

Hatcuuu..

"Lihat saja, Aku yakin Eren pasti akan mengubahmu.. Lagipula jauh dilubuk hatimu kau orang yang baik Levi"

——oOo——

"Eren bangunlah.. 5 menit lagi bel bunyi" Armin menepuk pelan pipi Eren.

"Ngghh..." Eren tetep tak bergeming

"Eren bangun"

"Seben..tar nghh" Eren mengubah posisi menjadi miring

"Astaga Eren, kau tidak mau bolos dihari pertama masuk kan?"

"Mhh.. Tapi aku.. Hoaam masih ngantuk Armin" Perlahan bangun dan mengucek matanya

"Sebentar" Armin berjalan kearah wastafel mengambil air sedikit di telapak tanganya, dan kembali berjalan kearah Eren yang masih setengah sadar.

"Eren jangan terkejut" lalu Armin mengusap wajah Eren menggunakan air yang ditangannya

"Amfghh..." Eren terlonjak " Ar-armin apa yang kau lakukan?" Eren mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

Armin terkekeh "Maaf Eren, Kau susah dibangunkan, jadi tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menggunakan jurus ini" Armin mengangkat tangannya yang basah.

Eren memalingkan wajah, merajuk.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

Tanya Eren sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

'Ka-kawaii' Batin Armin.

Eren yang tak mendengar jawaban Armin menoleh, yang didapatkan hanyalah wajah bengong Armin.

"Hoi Armin kau kenapa?" Eren melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Armin, namun Armin masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Armin? Hei sadarlah! A-armin ka-kau kenapa? jangan-jangan kau kerasukan! Oh Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan" Eren panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Armin, yang alhasil membuat Armin tersadar kembali kedunia nyatanya.

"E-eh.. Eren kau kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?" Armin kelabakan, Eren yang melihat Armin kembali langsung sujud syukur *plak

"Syu-syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku pikir kau kerasukan" Eren menghela nafas lega.

"Eh.. Tentu saja tidak, disini tidak ada hantu Eren, tidak mungkin aku kerasukan"

"Tapi dari tadi kupanggil kau diam saja"

"Benarkah? Ka-kalau itu aku sedang memikir—"

Blussshhh...

Wajah Armin merona, Ia teringat keimutan Eren, Armin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi

"Memikir–apa?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya karna tak mengerti, yang justru malah menambah keimutannya

kyaaaa~ Armin ber-kya-ria didalam imajinasinya.

Oke stop Armin, sadarlah! ntar berubah jadi AruEre. *plak

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Eren. Ayo ke kelas"

"U-uhm" Eren mengulurkan tangan yang disambut semangat oleh Armin.

"Oya Eren kelasmu dimana?" tanya Armin, mereka berjalan dilorong.

"Sebentar.. Etto.." Eren mengambil kertas ditasnya, dan terlihat biodata Eren beserta kelasnya "Aku dikelas 2-1"

"Whoa benar kah? Aku juga dikelas itu" mata Armin berkilat-kilat, Eren mengangguk.

"Sepertinya takdir ingin kita selalu bersama, Armin" ia tersenyum, membuat Armin salah tingkah

'Eren kata-katamu ambigu sekali' ujarnya dalam hati.

[Kelas 2-1]

—Didepan pintu—

"A-armin aku gugup sekali"

"Tak apa Eren aku bersamamu"

"Ta-tapi–"

"Dengar Eren, ikuti instruksiku, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, tahan... Keluarkan" Armin mempraktekannya, yang diikuti oleh Eren.. Berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana? Baikan?"

"Sedikit, tapi lebih baik"

Teng..teng..teng *Anggap suara bel/lonceng*

Siswa siswi banyak yang berhamburan, memasuki kelasnya masing-masing

Tapi tidak dengan dua sejoli manis ini, mereka masih bertahan didepan pintu kelas.

Sampai akhirnya Seorang Guru datang. "Kenapa kalian masih dipintu?" ujarnya dengan suara berwibawa.

Eren dan Armin langsung menoleh "A-ano i-ini Sir ada murid baru" jawab Armin gugup.

Guru itu melirik kearah Eren lalu tersenyum "Jadi kau ya murid baru yang dibicaran Sir Pixis?"

"Ha'i Sir, saya Eren, Eren Jaeger!" jawab Eren dengan salute didadanya.

Guru itu terkekeh melihat sikap Eren "Kau seperti sedang perkenalan dikemiliteran saja, Saya Guru Fisika, Erwin Smith"

Eren merona, sedikit malu atas sikapnya.

"Armin masuklah dulu, dan kau Eren ikut aku" Armin masuk lebih dulu, sedangkan Eren masih diluar sedang mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Ayo Eren" ujar Guru itu lalu masuk kekelas

Dikelas tampak hening saat Sir Erwin memasuki kelas, namun tak lama setelah sosok asing menyembul dibelakang Sir Erwin, para murid mulai bersuara, beratanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang bersama Sensei.

"Anak-anak harap tenang"

Kelas mulai tenang kembali

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru.." Erwin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya lalu menghadap Eren yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Eren majulah, perkenalkan dirimu" Eren mengangguk lalu maju.

Para murid memperhatikan

"Perkenalkan nama saya Eren, Eren Jaeger. Saya pindahan dari Jerman, Yoroshiku" Eren sedikit membungkuk

Banyak ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh murid-murud kelas 2–1

Ada yang kagum, bengong, cuek, dan err lapar.

Yang terakhir membuat Eren bergidik.

"Saya ingin tanya Sir" salah satu murid yang mirip seperti kuda *plak berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya silahkan Jean Kirschtein"

"Gendermu apa?" tanya Jean pada Eren.

"Oi jean pertanyaanmu tidak sopan!" bisik teman sebangkunya, Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Jean.

Murid-murid lain pun ikut berbisik, banyak yang penasaran juga.

Eren berdehem lalu menjawab "Saya Laki-laki" Tegasnya dengan penekanan.

Setelahnya banyak murid laki-laki yang nampak kecewa (?) sedangkan yang perempuan menyeringai.

Melihatnya membuat Eren bergidik lagi.

sepertinya ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang besar.

"Begitu kah" jawab Jean lesu, lalu duduk kembali.

"Padahal wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat feminim" dumel Jean pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Eren, karna tempat duduk Jean ada di baris ketiga dimeja kedua.

'Selalu saja begini' batin Eren karna sering diragukan gendernya.

"Baiklah Eren silahkan duduk di–" Erwin melihat sekiling bangku mencari tempat kosong, dan terlihat meja kosong bagian pojok dekat jendela "–bangku paling pojok" lanjutnya

Tapi.. Ada yang janggal

"Kemana Levi?" Nama sipemilik bangku tersebut.

"Sepertinya belum dateng Sir" jawab salah satu murid permpuan berambut pirang berwajah imut.

"Begitukah? Eren silahkan duduk"

Eren mengangguk dan berjalan kebangkunya.

'tumben sekali' batin Erwin.

Perlu diketahui Levi adalah murid berprestasi dan disiplin, jadi wajar saja jika Erwin heran.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai pela–"

tok..tok..

Kalimat terpotong karna suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi" Ucapnya datar, makhluk ceb– tampan Memasuki kelas.

"Oh Levi, kau terlambat rupanya" ucap Erwin.

"Maaf" Levi berlalu kebangkunya. Tanpa melihat Erwin

Erwin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap dingin muridnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya"

Disaat Erwin mulai menulis rumus dipapan tulis, simahkluk tampan yang sedang berjalan kebangkunya sedikit terkejut melihat sosok asing yang duduk disebelah bangkunya.

Eren yang melihat Levi, memberi senyum dan menyapa "Selamat pagi, Saya Eren, murid pindahan"

Levi hanya mengangguk lalu duduk dikursi dekat jendela – samping Eren.

'Jadi bocah ini yang dimaksud Pak tua sialan itu' - Batin Levi

Armin yang duduk didepan Eren sedikit khawatir melihat Eren, ia tahu Levi anti-sosial –yang kemungkinan besar Eren akan diabaikannya.

'Harusnya Eren duduk bersamaku saja' batinnya.

Simuka kuda didepan sana juga sedikit curi-curi pandang terhadap Eren.

Sedangkan Eren hanya fokus kerumus-rumus dipapan, tanpa menyadari lirikan Jean.

Bukan hanya Jean, pemuda tampan disebelah Eren juga ikut curi-curi pandang.

——oOo——

Pelajaran pertama usai, sekarang menunggu pelajaran kedua, Yaitu Biologi.

Karna Gurunya belum datang murid-murid dikelas memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bersantai, ada yang belajar, dan ada juga yang mengobrol.

"A-anoo..." panggil Eren pada teman sebangkunya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

"Namamu Levi Ackerman-san kan?" Tanya Eren

"Levi saja" jawab Levi masih dengan wajah teflon

"Ah Ha'i Levi-sa— maksudnya Levi" Eren berdehem "Maaf mungkin ini lancang, Tapi apa paman Kenny sudah memberitahu tentangku padamu?"

Levi mengangguk

"Jadi.. Apa kau tidak keberatan Levi-san?" tanya Eren dengan melirik-lirik takut

Levi diam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas "Terserah saja"

Kali ini Eren yang diam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jawaban Levi seolah tidak suka.

"Jangan berfikir tidak-tidak, aku tak keberatan" ucap Levi setelah menyadari ekspresi Eren.

Eren yang mendengarnya sontak mengangkat kepala dan menoleh kearah Levi, Bagaimana bisa Levi-san mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan? itulah pertanyaan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Eren.

"Ekspresimu mudah ditebak bocah" lagi lagi Levi menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dalam pikiran Eren

"Begitukah... Tapi aku bukan bocah Levi-san" sangkal Eren

Levi mendengus "Terserah.. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel San"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bukankah kita seumuran?"

"Tidak.. Kita beda setahun" jawaban Eren membuat Levi sedikit tertarik

"Kau tau umurku?" tanya Levi, yang diangguki Eren.

'Tch pasti dari Pak tua sialan itu'

"Tidak salah juga jika kupanggil kau bocah" ucap Levi lagi

"Tapi kita kan satu angkatan" jawab Eren polos

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memangilku San" tandasnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke luar jendela

Eren tertawa kecil "Ternyata rumor yang kudengar tentangmu tidak benar"

Levi menoleh "Rumor? Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentangku"

Eren masih terkekeh "kau benar, aku juga lebih mempercayai apa yang kulihat secara langsung" "Ahh tapi ada satu rumor yang benar tentangmu"

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau sangat tampan"

Levi yang sering mendengar pujian tersebut, hanya berekspresi datar

"Dan satu fakta yang kuketahui secara langsung" Eren mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Levi tepat dimatanya

Deg—

"Ternyata kau tidak sedingin yang kukira" ucap Eren dengan senyum sejuta wattnya.

Deg. Deg.

Melihat wajah Eren sedekat ini membuat Levi menyadari bahwa bocah ini benar-benar "indah" ucap Levi tanpa sadar.

Bola mata hijau yang seindah batu Emerald, bulu mata lentik, Wajah kekanakan, Bibir plum yang tipis, dan pipi tembam yang menggemaskan.

Tangan Levi terulur tanpa sadar, menyentuh pipi Eren, mengelusnya turun ke dagu.

Eren yang diperlakukan seperti itu, sedikit gugup dan bingung, dan aww jangan lupakan pipinya yang ikut merona.

"A-ano.. Levi? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Eren berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya.

Levi yang tersadar akan tindakannya langsung menarik kembali tangannya. Berdehem pelan guna menghilangkan canggungnya "Tidak.. Hanya saja aku ingin menyentuh wajah bodohmu" ia memalingkan wajah dengan lagak tsundere coolnya.

Mendengarnya membuat eren mengerucutkan bibir "Kau menyebalkan" berpaling, Eren berdiri dan berjalan kearah Armin yang sedang mengajari beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Baru pertama bertemu tapi mereka sudah seakrab itu?"

"Sudah kuduga Eren itu mengagumkan, ia bahkan bisa mencairkan gunung es berjalan"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Levi banyak bicara seperti itu"

Dan begitulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh para biang rumpi

——oOo——

—Pelajaran sekolah berakhir—

Para siswa siswi SMA Shiganshina mulai berhamburan pulang.

"Eren kau pulang dengan siapa? Apa Hannes-san akan menjemputmu?" tanya Armin sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak Armin, aku akan pulang dengan Levi" jawab Eren yang sontak membuat Armin terkejut

"A-apa maksudnya Eren?" Armin memandang Eren dan Levi secara bergantian, lalu berhenti kearah Eren dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Be-begini Armin, se-sebenarnya aku diminta untuk tinggal bersama Levi"

"APA??? DIMINTA SIAPA?!" jawab Armin kelewat kencang

"Ssttt Armin tenanglah" Eren menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir Armin

"Oi kepala jamur pelankan suaramu, jangan membuat gaduh" Levi memberi deathglare nya

Armin yang ditatap seperti itu bergidik ngeri, lalu ia menatap sekeliling kelas yang ternyata masih ada beberapa murid yang belum pulang.

Mereka melihat kearahnya dengan dahi mengernyit, Armin segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Aku diminta oleh ayah dan paman Kenny untuk menemani Levi" jawab eren yang tertunda

Levi yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahi 'Bocah ini. Apa dia mengerti dengan ucapannya' batinnya

"Tapi Eren, Levi itu–"

"Tak apa Armin, aku akan baik-baik saja" Eren berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya dengan andalan senyuman manisnya.

Sebenarnya Armin masih tidak rela, tapi apalah daya Armin, Eren begitu keras kepala.

"Tapi Eren berjanjilah satu hal, Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu kau harus hubungi aku!" tegasnya dengan wajah serius.

Eren yang melihatnya tertegun, lalu tersenyum lembut "pasti Armin, jangan khawatir"

Levi hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah melihat drama picisan didepannya.

Eren pamit pada Armin, ia berjalan beriringan dengan Levi menuju tempat parkir.

"Bocah.. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Levi tak bermaksud kepo, hanya saja pertanyaan ini mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Kami bersahabat sejak kecil" Eren tersenyum "Armin memang seperti itu, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku, memang berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah dirinya" senyum Eren masih belum pudar.

Entah mengapa saat melihat senyumnya Levi merasa seperti.. Iri terhadap Armin.

—sampai diparkiran—

"Bocah pakai ini" Levi menyodorkan helm pada Eren.

"Wah kau membawa 2 helm ternyata" Eren mengenakan helm yang diberi Levi, tiba-tiba Eren tertunduk.

Melihatnya, Levi mengernyit "Kenapa bocah? Apa kau sudah merindukan sahabatmu itu?"

"Levi.. Apa jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain untuk pulang bersama?" terdengar nada cemas

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu bocah?

" Habisnya—"

"Apa? Apa karna aku membawa helm 2 kau menyimpulkan sesuatu seperti itu? apa aku ini terlihat seperti orang yang mudah mengajak seseorang untuk pulang bersama?" tanyanya, memotong ucapan Eren.

"Tidak.. Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa? Jika soal helm kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Pak tua sialan dirumah!"

"Levi kau marah?" tanyanya dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Tidak"

"Levi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku khawatir jika aku tak sengaja mengacaukan rencanamu"

Levi tak menjawab

"Levi..." lirihnya, wajahnya semakin menyendu

Levi yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega dan ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah

"Lupakan" jawab Levi

"Cepat naik" Ia sudah duduk diatas motor, bersiap melaju.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan keras kepala Eren"

Eren mengangguk lalu naik.

"Pegangan jika tidak mau jatuh"

Eren mengangguk lagi, dan memeluk Levi dari belakang.

Sebelum motor melaju, Eren berbisik "Maaf" dengan nada menyesal.

Tanpa Eren tahu Levi menyeringai dibalik helm

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mereka sadari bahwa pertengkaran kecil mereka ditonton banyak siswa dan siswi yang masih berlalu lalang disekolah

Begitu pair kita hilang dibalik gerbang, sekolah tiba-tiba riuh atas gosip terpanas yang mereka dapatkan secara Live !

Dan semua para biang rumpi memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, Yaitu "Siapa gerangan pemuda yang mampu membuat pangeran mereka menunjukan emosi?"

Tbc


End file.
